


Date night and missing their baby

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Date Night, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Tony is a good dad, cuddling and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Tony and penny are going to a date night. since the team isn't in stark tower, they left 7 months old baby morgan to may and happy.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812
Kudos: 17





	Date night and missing their baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon from Tumblr who request Tony and peter go out for a date night, leaving aunt may and happy to babysit their daughter, morgan for a while. It went well until morgan got sick! 
> 
> Also adding the same anon who requested this is the same person who asked about tony and penny being on a date, leaving their daughter with may and happy. Then she becomes sick. why not starker couple missed their daughter badly

“Thanks for Volunteering to babysit Morgan for us, Aunt may, Happy.” Penny said, giving her aunt and new uncle, happy a smile at the same time carrying their 7 months old daughter, Morgan in her arms.

“Yeah thanks, we were going to ask the team but some of them have their own plans or are on a mission” Tony added with a nod, rubbing one of his hand gently on Penny's back. 

“Of course, we are so delighted to babysit Mo” May replied with an excited smile as they couldn’t wait to spoil her rotten grandniece.

Happy agreeably nodded. “And we know that you two haven’t had any date night alone since mini stark was born.” He added with a small smile at his step-niece. 

May looked down at the backpack that Tony was holding. “Is everything inside?” she asked, pinpointing on the bag.

“Yup, diapers, baby food, everything including her stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Teddy are all inside,” Tony replied, giving Happy the backpack as Penny looked down on her daughter Morgan. 

The baby girl’s mouth let go of the toy and looked up at her mama with a happy smile then babbled mixed words of mama and dada. Penny smiled at her. “Hey Mo, Me and papa are going to be out for a date night.” Penny said while Tony looked down at his daughter as well.

“So you have to be a good baby girl for us and stay with your Auntie May and Uncle Haps until we come back and pick you up” Tony added with a sad smile. 

Man this is going to be heartbreaking for himself and Penny since this is going to be the first time in the last seven months that they are going to leave their daughter with aunt May and happy for just a few hours.

Tony and Penny began to pepper Morgan with love and kisses on her cheeks. Morgan began to laugh in happiness as May and happy looked at the family with awe.

As a distraction for Morgan not to cry, Penny took out Mr. Teddy for her, who happily hugged her bear tightly. Then Penny gave Morgan to May. 

“Have fun, you two.” May said, giving the couple a low goodbye wave, at the same time happy waved to them as well while rubbing Morgan’s back softly. 

“We will” Tony replied before he and Penny were leaving for their date. May softly closed the door then she and happily turned around to go to the living room.

As May was about to put Morgan on the floor so that she and happy could play with her, they both heard fart noise from the morgan. “It looks like someone made farty noise” May cooed, kissing on giggling Morgan's cheek. 

Happy smelled something causing him to cringe a bit. “And a diaper change” He added with a slight smile.

“Really?” May asked lifting up morgan and smelling her butt a bit. “Whoo, yeah she needs one” she said, before bringing Morgan to the couch. “Could you assist me and bring diapers and wipes for her?” May asked with a smile.

“Of course, dear” Happy said with a nod, smiling back at her

===================================================

After the couple left Morgan with Aunt May and happy, Tony was driving to a romantic restaurant then he felt a slight squeeze from his wife. 

“I miss her” 

“Hm?” Tony made a quick glance at Penny, squeezing softly back at her hand.

“I miss our baby girl,” Penny said before she sighed then looked at tony. “I know we’re going to be out for only a few hours just the two of us but I miss her so much” She added. 

“I know, I miss Mini-me too but don’t you worry it's only a few hours then she will be in our arms in no time,” Tony said, lifting up Penny's hand and bringing it to his lips before kissing her hand softly.

Penny smiled beautifully at tony. “You're such a wonderful dad and husband, I love you,” She said, leaning to kiss tony’s cheek then leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tony made a sheepish smile quickly kissing Penny's hair. “I love you too, wonderful mommy and beautiful wife” He replied.


End file.
